


He will be loved

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony, Break Up, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thor broke his vase, Thor has a big cock, Tiny Angst, Will potentially have a part two, friends turned lovers, intimidated the reader, the reader helps Thor through a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: A Thor one shot where 'reader' is Thor's best friend, on earth. She helps cheer Thor up after Jane breaks up with him... Leads to smut... I'm not sure what else, it's up to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will be loved

**Author's Note:**

> This may potentially have a second part IF you guys want it. I know there aren't a lot of Thor smuts out there. That's why I kind of left an open ending.

"Thor don't ! ! !" I heard Tony shouting before I heard a loud crash. It must have been very serious if I could hear them all the way from the training room. I ran to where the source of the ruckus was coming from. Ending up in the living area in the avengers compound.

"What the hell is going on in here" I looked at the ground and realized there was shattered vase. It's wasn't just any, but priceless vase that Tony bought two weeks ago.

"Goldilocks over there shattered my priceless vase because he can't keep his emotions in check. Honestly dude you're acting like you're the first guy to get dumped" Thor was visibly upset at what Tony said.

"Oh Thor" my heart broke for him, I knew how much he loved Jane.

"I'm going to go find another priceless vase online. Only this time I'm keeping it away from you. F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you notify the cleaning lady to stop by and clean this mess" Tony glared at Thor.

"Certainly mr. Stark" the A.I. replied before Tony left the scene.

"Come here big guy" I looked up at Thor as walked toward me and hugged me. "I'm sorry about you and Jane"

"It'll be ok lady y/n, it just wasn't meant to be apparently" Thor rested his chin on my head.

"How about we head off to my place and spend some time together. Just the two of us"

"That sounds perfect lady y/n" Thor replied as we separated

"Ok I'm just going to change and then we can get in my car so we can leave"

"I'll wait here then" Thor sat on the couch as I ran towards the locker room and changed before heading off.

Four hour laters we had gone through six boxes of pop tarts and four tubs of ice cream. I didn't realize how sad Thor was about the breakup, luckily I was able to get him to open up about it.

"So tell me again what she said?" I asked I draped my feet over Thor's lap as I took a scoop of my ice cream.

"Just that I'm never around and she feels like she's not my first priority" Thor was looking down at his ice cream. I've never seen him so sad before.

"Thor it's not your fault. She needed to understand you have business in Asgard. You can't always be around whenever she wants. Don't worry Thor the feelings you are currently having will go away. I've gone through enough breakups to know the pain is temporary" I reassured him but it only made him tense.

"Who are the mortals who broke your heart lady y/n"

"It's ok Thor, they're not worth it. Just like Jane isn't worth you feeling sad right now" I smiled at him softly making him relax.

"You are right lady y/n, no more moping"

"That's the spirit ! Now let's continue watching these movies" I motioned to the stacks of DVDs on my coffee table.

*time skip*

It's been seven months since Thor and Jane broke up. Throughout the entire thing I was by his side, making sure he didn't fall back into his sad mood. I would be lying if I said I didn't develop a crush on the asgardian God. But I push those feeling aside because I knew Thor was no where near ready to be in another relationship.

It was a quiet Friday night when all of a sudden the sound of thunder made me drop my drink all over my shirt. 'Awww' I complained as I got up and ran to my room to put on a different shirt. Already knowing Thor was about to knock on my door.

"Lady y/n ! ! !" I heard Thor's voice before he started to knock.

"I'm coming ! ! !" I shouted back as I slipped on a clean shirt and sprinted to the door. "Hey Thor, come on in" I stepped aside and let him in. "What are doing here? I thought you were going to be in Asgard for another month" I asked as I went into the kitchen to get paper towels so I could clean up my mess.

"I was but I couldn't bare not seeing your face for another month. My parents understood and allowed me to come." Thor replied as I was cleaning my mess up. "If you do not mind me asking why are you cleaning?"

"Because of you and your thunder" I replied as I finished cleaning and threw the paper towels in the trash.

"I do apologize for that" Thor laughed as he plopped himself on my couch. We started talking about what we've been doing since the last time we talked.

"And I don't know how he did it but Bucky stuffed forty pigeons inside Sam's car" I was wiping the tears that were streaming down my face from laughing too much.

"Oh how I wish I was there when it happened" Thor let out a loud laugh. After I composed myself I noticed that Thor was staring at me.

"What" I gave him a weird look

"Nothing I'm just so happy you are in my life. You have brought me so much happiness during such a sad time. I truly don't know what I would do without you" my heart started beating fast as Thor was speaking to me.

"I'm happy I'm in your life as well. Before I met you I was a shy agent that let people walk all over. You have taught me to stand up for myself and break out of my shy shell. Because of you I'm an official avenger." I felt my cheeks growing warm.

"Lady y/n, may I kiss you" Thor asked out of nowhere but looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes" Thor wasted no time and pulled into a heated kiss. I've never been kissed the way Thor was currently kissing me. I reluctantly pulled away and tried to catch my breath.

"Wow I've been wanting to do that for the longest time" I breathlessly said Thor picked me up and made me straddle his lap.

"Lady y/n why didn't you say anything before" Thor gave me a puzzling look.

"I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you at a weak moment in your life" I felt him running his fingers through my hair.

"That is very kind of you" I looked up at him. "But my feelings for Jane are long gone, and that's thanks to you. You have taken over my heart lady y/n" I felt my heart race at his words. I began to kiss his jaw as he had a firm grip on my lower back.

"And you have taken over mine Thor" I felt his hands under my shirt before I felt him pulling it off my body, leaving me in my red bra and sweatpants. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, sliding it off and tossing it towards the other slide of the couch.

"These are glorious" Thor cupped my breast an peppered them with kisses. I started to grind on him, trying to get some friction.

"Thor"

"Yes lady y/n" he answered before taking my right breast in his mouth.

"Don't you think this would be better in my bedroom"

"Oh yes. If we are going to be making love I want you to be comfortable" with one hand on my lower back he used the other to help him up and made his way down the hallway. "Which door is is it"

"This one" I pointed to my room before he opened it and stepped inside, my lips were attached to his jaw. I let out a small whimper as he placed me on my bed before he started removing his clothes. I held my breath as I was staring at his sculpted body and nearly passed out once I finally looked at his impressively large cock.

"Are you alright lady y/n" Thor had a concerned look on his face. I guess I didn't hide my emotions well.

"Yes I am, it's just. I've never been with a man as big as yourself" I pointed at his cock as I began blush.

"It'll be ok lady y/n, I'll be as gentle as possible" Thor reassured me before joining me on my bed. "May I?" He motioned to my sweatpants and I nodded my head. With his fingers hooked on both my underwear and sweatpants he slid them off, leaving me completely naked. "You are stunning my love" Thor spread my legs and began to kiss his way up my legs before he was face to face with my pussy.

"Oh god" I closed my eyes as I enjoyed him licking my pussy a few times before burying his face.

"You taste so sweet my love" Thor was sucking on my clit and he inserted two of his fingers inside me, causing me to arch my back.

"Oh Thor" both of my hands had a firm grip of his long locks as he sped up his fingers and bringing me even closer to the edge.

"I know you are holding back my love please let go and enjoy the pressures I'm giving to to you" Thor's words were like a trigger because the next thing i was cumming.

"FUCK ! ! !" I moaned loudly as my body started to quiver as my orgasm took over my body.

"That's it my love, just like that" Thor praised as he removed his fingers and started licking up my juices.

"Oh god and to think that was just your tongue and fingers" I looked at Thor amazed.

"You're too precious my love" Thor positioned himself and he started teasing my pussy with his cock. "Are you ready?" I nodded and Thor gently eased himself inside me, pausing halfway when he heard me hissed.

"Ok you can keep going" I clung to his biceps as he pushed his cock further until he was completely in.

"Take as long as you need my love" Thor kissed my cheek and waited for me to adjust to his cock. After a few minutes I gave Thor the ok and he slowly started to move. As time passed the pain subsided and I started to buck at his thrust.

"Oh god yes ! ! ! !" I began to scratch his back I my moans and his grunts filled the room.

"You are heaven my love" Thor got one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder. Giving him a better angle as his pace started to quicken.

"Mmm Thor I'm so close" I cupped my breast.

"Don't hold them, I want to see them move as I am bringing you pleasure" I let them go and began clawing my bedsheets and I was getting closer to my second orgasm.

"Thor can I-"

"Yes my love you can, I'm right behind" Thor's thrust became harsher before I knew it I came all over his cock.

"THOR ! ! ! !" I screamed as Thor dropped my leg and started moving much faster until I felt him cumming inside me.

"AHHH" Thor grunted as he fucked me through his orgasm before he pulled out and laying down next to me.

"OH.MY.GOD." I was speechless. Did that really happen right now.

"My love are you pleased" Thor asked as he moved me so I was laying on top of him.

"Super pleased. I can't even describe how amazing I feel right now" I rested my head on his chest as I looked out the window into the the night sky.

"I'm glad to hear that." Thor started playing with my hair. "My love how would you like to take a trip with me to Asgard? My parents want to meet the woman who brought a smile back on my face. I think they'll be quite pleased that we are together now" I looked at him shocked.

"Really ?"

"Yes, you are now the most important person in my life and I want my parents to meet you. But only if you want to"

"I would love to Thor, thank you for inviting me"

"Thank you for bringing me back to my old self" Thor kissed my lips before we fell asleep.


End file.
